Many industrial (and commercial building) applications are migrating to using wireless communications rather than wired for the benefit of reduced installation cost and/or increased flexibility. Given the dynamic nature of wireless networks, the network should be monitored to assure performance is sufficient to meet the application requirements. Typical installations however normally operate in nominal conditions, and monitoring is done during such normal operating conditions.